Fast and Furious: Twin Edition
by TheTwilightSlayerProject
Summary: What if Brian had a Twin sister. What if she was his partner in the first movie. What if Dom falls in love with her. Will Dom forgive her when he finds out. Or will he break her heart? Re-uploaded cause it was working when I tried to fix it.


Chapter1: The Buster Has a Twin?

"Jesse Lindberg slamed his computer and groaned. "There's no way in hell this is going to work Dom. We need a bunch of new parts and NOS. The connection isn't right at all. Even if we try to make it fit the whole car will blow up in the middle of a race." His head falling in his hands.  
""There's no way to get all of this stuff in... four hours. Where would we even look." Letty Ortiz asked, standing next to Leon. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the new guy racking his brain."Dom noticed it too.

"You got some kind of idea Buster?" He asked, slightly irittated.

"Well sorta. I know she has all the stuff we'd need. The problem is getting her to give them to us. She's not really my biggest fan." Brian said, rubbing the back of his head

"Who is it? Some girl you tapped, then didn't call?" Letty chuckled.

"Worse, she's my sister. Twin sister infact. Taylor Elena Spilner" Brian retorted.

"Bet she fells sorry for herself." Vince joked. Earning him a glare from Mia and Letty./p  
"Dom, I can try to get the parts from her. I can call her or go and visit." Brian said./p

"I'm going with you. Can't have her kill you. Mia, set an extra place for dinner. We might have both Spilner's over." Dom said./p

"Taylor Spilner was underneath the hood of a 1967 Impala when she heard the garage hanger door slide open. Her black hair was in a tight ponytail. Her overalls were half-way down her body and her white tank-top was now half black by the amount of grease stains on it./p

"Who the hell opened that door." She yelled out. "We're closed. That means no employees either."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"

"Ya know, for a mechanic, who works on fast cars, you're kinda slow." Taylor would know that voice anywhere. She started seeing red as she turned around.

"Brian. You know you must have some sort of death wish. Walking up in here, thinking there's nothing wrong. You know there's a lot of objects that can be used as weapons." Taylor seethed.

"Hey, come on Taylor. It's been three years. Why you gotta hold such a major grudge. Mom wouldn't be so happy." Brian joked.

"Lucky me mom's not here to see me kick your ass with my bare hands." Taylor hissed. Dom had to chuckle at the thought of the Buster being beat up by a girl. His sister no less.

It was then that Taylor realized there was another person in the room.

The man wasnt tall, but his was very built. His muscles ripped through his tight t-shirt.

"And who's this? Another person you owe money to? Someone else to drain my bank account? Why else would you come here, right? Typical." Taylor scoffed.

"Domonic Toretto. And he does owe me, but I promise I wouidn't drain your bank account." Dom replyed with a smirk.

Taylor's scowl faded with his words. "OK. I'll bite. What can I do for ya?" She asked.

Dom pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Taylor. Taylor took a look at the list and chuckeled un-humerously.

"You're kidding right? A years worth of racing to get these parts, two months salary for the NOS, and you expect me to just hand all this over?" She barked.

"Come on Tay, this is important." Brian begged.

"Well, it'll cost ya." Taylor said with a smirk.

"Whatev-" Brian started.

"Not you. You I want nothing from. I was talking to him." Taylor said looking at Dom.

"How 'bout dinner?" Dom asked.

"WHAT?!" Brian screeched.

"Well a girl does gotta eat. How's tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"Sounds good to me. But you should also come by today. We're grilling out." Dom said.

"Sounds interesting. I'll think about it. But FYI, I'm allergic to BBQ." Taylor said smiling. "Take whatever you need but dont expect me to help." She said to Brian waving them off. The two men went to work.

As they finished loading up the last set of parts and Dom and Brain headed home Dom couldn't stop thinking about Taylor. Never in his life had he ever met a girl that was just as passonate about cars as him and seemed to be interested in him as a person. I mean sure Letty was after him for a little while but then she met Leon and things wre right with them.

"So, what's with the grudge your sister holds against you?" Dom asked brian as they turned in the drive.

"I got into some trouble a few years back. Couple of gambling debts that I fell behind on. Eventually they cought up to me. Lets just say if she hadn't drained her entire savings account I would've ended up with a bullet in the side of my head." Brain explained.

"Well she does have a lot of reasons to hate you huh?" Dom asked. Brian nodded solomly.

"Lets just hope she stops by. I could get use to having her around." Dom stated with a hint of a smile.

"Listen Dom, Taylor's not like most girls. She's been through a lot and she has this tough exterior. And she's also my sister so if you hurt her." Brian let the rest of his words go without saying. Knowing Dom got the message.

"I can say the same exact thing to you Buster." Dom said laughing.

A few hours after Dom and Brian left another car pulled up to the garage. Stepping out was Detective Andrew Lancaster.

"How'd it go?" Detective Lancaster asked Taylor.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of your Lancater. Everything is fine. They got the parts. Toretto didn't suspect a thing." Taylor replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"Good. This case is very important. Can't have covers being blown." Lancaster said.

"Why are you so convinced it them. I mean it could be anyone. Why Toretto and his crew?" Taylor wondered out loud.

Lancaster a gave her a baffled look. "You know the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover' works both ways." He said lifting his sunglasses back to his face.

"Obviously. I'll try to get some more info tonight. I got invited to a BBQ." Taylor smiled at Lancaster acting as if it was her main goal this whole time.

""Come see me afterwards." He started towards his car. He stopped before getting in. "One more thing." Taylor turned to him. "Be careful... Detective O'Connor.

"Taylor rolled her eyes and smirked. "Not planning on getting killed or anything Lancaster.

"That's not what I meant." Lancaster said with a chuckle getting into his car and driving off.

 **So I know it's been forever since I've written anything. But I've been really busy and a lot of crazy stuff has happened. so I decided to just start over. Read and review please.**


End file.
